Le Conseil
by Toki Star
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, le grand Uchiha est amoureux, mais celui-ci n'arrive pas a en parler, il essait d'en parler à une personne, il sait que cette personne ne trouvera pas qui il aime, car cette personne est trop naive. BoyXBoy, qui n'aime pas ne lit pas


Genre : Général, BoyXBoy

Couple : SasuXNaru

Résumé : Sasuke Uchiha, le grand Uchiha est amoureux, mais celui-ci n'arrive pas a en parler, il essait d'en parler à une personne, il sait que cette personne ne trouvera pas qui il aime, car cette personne est trop naive.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas !!

Note 1: C'est une petite histoire que j'ai dans mes cahier depuis un bon moment... =3 voilà juste pour vous, Le Conseil. Celle-ci a été amélioré.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Titre: Le Conseil

-Version One Shot--

Naruto est assit contre une arbre et dort. Sasuke qui voulait lui parler le chercha quelque minute. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Naruto dormir un sourire c'était dessiné sur son visage. À la place de le réveiller, il s'asseoit à côté de lui et attend que celui-ci se réveille. Naruto se réveilla une heure plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Sasuke devant lui qui regardais le ciel. Celui-ci l'aperçu, sourit, puis s'approche de lui.

- Bien dormit marmotte?, demanda le brun en souriant.

- Je... euh, begaya le blond avant de se lever d'un bond. Et puis j'ai bien le droit de dormir!

Sasuke ne rajouta rien, il ne détourna pas son regard du ciel, Naruto surpris que celui-ci ne répond rien se leva et s'approcha du brun.

- Sasuke est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Naruto commençant a s'inquièter.

- J...J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais un garçon, commença le brun en rougissant.

Naruto rougit de plus belle en se tournant dos à Sasuke. Ne voulant pas que celui-ci le remarque.

- Ou...oui et alors?, fit la seule réponse du blond.

- Est-ce que tu aurais...quelques conseil à...me donner?, dit Sasuke devenant encore plus rouge. Je...euh...enfait...c'est que...

- Des conseil ?!?, s'étonna le plus jeune.

Sasuke s'asseoit et commence à carresser l'herbe du bout de ses doigts.

- Oui, je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner des conseils, commença le brun. Pour dévoiller ma flamme à la personne que j'aime.

- C'est un gars?, demanda le blond qui s'asseoit près du brun.

- Ou...Oui, murmura l'aîné en baissant la tête.

- Je vais réfléchir, mais pour le moment la classe commence bientôt, dit le bolnd en se levant. Allons-y avant d'être en retard.

- Oui, fit Sasuke en se levant.

Ils partirent en classe, le midi Naruto mangea son bento accompagné de Neji, Shino et Gaara. Sasuke était allé s'acheer des sandwish à la cantine.

- Hey Neji, s'écria Naruto fesant sursauter celui-ci qui discutais de se qu'il avait fait de sa soiré précédente avec Shino.

- Quoi ?!?, répondit celui-ci.

- Ce matin Sasuke ma demandé des conseils, fit le blond.

Neji le regarda avec des yeux rond, ne comprenant pas tout à fait.

- Il aime un gars, termina Naruto avant de terminer sa bouchée.

Shino s'étouffa en entendant le jeune homme, Neji étant encore plus surpris, Gaara, lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Tu rigole, s'écria Neji.

- Non pas du tout, répondit Naruto comme si de rien n'était.

- De quoi vous parlez ?, demanda Sasuke en entrant dans la classe ou se trouvait les trois jeunes hommes.

Neji, Shino et Gaara dévisagerent le brun qui venait d'entrer jusqu'a ce que celui-ci s'asseoit malaise. Il se pencha vers Naruto.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?, murmura ce dernier au blon.

- Non, répondit Naruto.

- Dit moi Sasuke..., commença Neji.

- Oui?, fit le brun regardant celui-ci.

- Est-ce que tu serais amoureux de quelqu'un?, fit de nouveau Neji en regardant l'interessé.

- Est-ce que cela dérangerais quelqu'un?, répondit l'Uchiha baissant les yeux sur son repas.

- Qui est-ce???, fit Naruto de plus en plus intrigué.

Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'oeil et rougis, il n'arrivait pas a répondre à cette question. Naruto soit trop stupide ou trop naif ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci ne lui répondait pas. Neji souria et continua de manger, celui-ci avait compris pourquoi Sasuke n'avait pas répondu, ce n'était pas très dificile non plus. Naruto laissa Sasuke tranquille et continua de manger, malgré qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi le jeune ténèbreux avait pris une couleur rouge cerise et aussi pourquoi celui-ci ne voulait pas lui répondre. Le cours recommença, mais le professeur avait eu un problème et avait du quitter l'école et n'avais pas pu être remplacé pour à la dernière minute alors les étudiants avait un cours libre. Naruto invita Sasuke chez lui, celui-ci avait prévenu son frère qu'il ne viendrait pas manger à la maison. L'appartement du jeune homme comportait cinq pièce : cuisine, salon, salle de bain et deux chambre à coucher. Les deux jeune homme se trouvait dans la cuisine, celle-ci était décorré de manière simple, les couleurs choisi étaient ceux qui représentait le jeune homme.

- Thé? Limonade? Jus? Lait?, demanda Naruto.

- Limonade s'il-te-plait. fut la réponse de Sasuke qui regardait la pièce.

Le blond sourit et se dirigea vers le réfrégérateur, sortie des citron frai, les pressa et prépara une limonade pour son compagnon, lorsque celle-ci fut prête il lui donna, lorsqu'il prit la première gorgé il fut surpris du goût.

- C'est déliceux, s'exclama celui-ci en prenant une seconde gorgé.

- La cuisine me détend, fut la seule réponse de Naruto.

Une orage débuta lorsque les deux jeunes homme allèrent se coucher. Naruto était dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit la porte ouvrir, c'était Sasuke, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à dormir alors il était venue voir son compagnon.

- Naruto?, fit celui-ci en entrant.

- Tu ne dort pas ?, demanda Naruto. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non Tout va bien, murmura Sasuke.

- Viens, fut la seul réponse de Naruto qui sera se qu'il était entrain de lire.

Sasuke s'approcha du lit et regarde Naruto. Celui-ci lui dit de s'approcher.

- Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux, souffla le blond en regardant Sasuke.

Sasuke fini par montrer dans le lit et se blottir sous les couverture, elles étaient si réconfortante. Naruto lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux.

- Bonne nuit, Murmura Naruto avant de s'endormir profondément.

- Bonne nuit, souffla Sasuke en regardant le dos du jeune homme.

Il fini par s'endormir. Le lendemain lorsque le brun se réveilla il sentit quelque chose de chaud l'entourer, lorsqu'il s'aperçu que c'était Naruto il n'osait plus bouger. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et réalisa comment il était il passa au rouge, encore plus lorsque Sasuke mis sa tête contre lui.

- Sasuke ?!?, fit le jeune Uzumaki.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait rester ainsi encore un peu, murmura le brun. S'il-te-plait.

Naruto resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se redresse et se lêve, Naruto fit de même. Le brun alla prendre une douche avant de déjeuner, le blond prépara le déjeuner pendant que son compagnon se lavait. Lorsque le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain il aperçu la table mise, il s'asseoit avec la serviette sur ses épaules. Il prit une bouchée et regarda Naruto face à lui avec de grand yeux.

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas bon?, s'exclama Naruto. Je peux en faire d'autre si tu veux.

- C'est...extraordinaire, s'exclama Sasuke. On dirait ceux de ma grand-mère!

- Tant mieux, soupira Naruto. Je croyais les avoir raté.

- Au contraire, fut la seule réponse de Sasuke avant qu'il ne continue de manger.

Après avoir mangé Naruto du faire la vaisselle, Sasuke l'aida malgré que le blond ne voulait pas. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent ils allèrent se promener dans la ville, celle-ci était bien animé pour un samedi avant midi. Ils allèrent a l'arcade étonnament il n'y avait pratiquement personne, Sasuke aperçu un jeux de Dance Dance Revolution et proposa à Naruto de jouer avec lui.

- Si je gagne tu viens dormir chez moi!, s'écria Sasuke. Et si tu gagne...

- Si je gagne je veux une glace, s'exclama Naruto.

- D'accord, fit le brun en serrant la main du blond.

La partie commença en force pour Sasuke, Naruto semblait avoir quelque dificulté. Après le torride combat les garçon se dirige vers le restaurent de crème le plus près. Ils prennent place et commande chacun une crème, lorsque celle-ci arrive Naruto ne peut s'empècher d'en manger une grosse bouchée.

- J'aurais jamais cru que tu gagnerais, souffla Sasuke prenant une bouchée.

- Z'm ben aller a l'arfcade, fit Naruto la bouche pleine.

- Parle pas la bouche pleine, se plaigna le plus vieux.

Naruto avala sa bouché et fit un grand sourire béte qui fit rire Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leurs glace, le brun paya l'addition et ils sortirent. Ils rencontrèrent un groupe de fille de l'école.

- Sasuke-kun!!!, s'exclama Sakura.

- Ah..., fut la seule chose que Naruto dit.

- Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici???, dit-elle accroché à son bras.

- Je suis venue me promener, répondit le brun.

- Tu veux bien venir te promener avec nous?, demanda la rouquine.

- Non, répondit Sasuke en enlevant sont bras.

Il pris Naruto pas la main et repartie vers un grand parc. Ses filles étaient toujours après lui, il n'avait jamais demandé d'être aimé par ses filles.

- Elles sont complètement folle, soupira le brun.

- Sa...Sasuke, souffla Naruto rouge tomate.

- Oui?, dit-il avant de réaliser qu'il tenait toujours la main de celui-ci.

Sasuke n'avait pas envie de laisser cette main qu'il venait d'attraper, il ne voulait plus la perdre. Il porta la main du jeune homme vers sa bouche et l'y déposa un baisé. Celui-ci devient encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Naruto se retrouva en quelques secondes assit sur le sol, les filles étaient revenues de nouveau pour Sasuke, celui-ci en avait assez, il s'approcha du jeune homme que celles-ci avait jeter au sol.

- Tu vas bien?, demanda le brun tendant sa main vers celui-ci.

- Oui, fit Naruto attrapant cette main qui l'aida à se lever.

Sasuke se tourne vers les filles rouges de rage. Il ne leur pardonnerais jamais après ce qu'elles viennent de faire à Naruto. Il décida une fois pour toute de se débarrasser d'elles.

- Je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous aimerai JAMAIS, cria l'Ûchiha.

- Sasuke-kun..., fit Sakura.

- Toi tu m'énerve, DÉGAGE!!!, cria de nouveau le jeune homme.

Celle-ci disparue aussitôt en larmes suivit de près par tout les autres. Naruto qui regardait Sasuke fut surpris de la manière dont celui-ci leurs a répondu, car il réussissait toujours à garder son sans-froid. Naruto décida d'emporter Sasuke à l'endroit qu'il préférait de loin.

- Suit-moi, s'écria le blond en attrapant la main de son compagnon et l'entraînant vers la plage, à cette heure il y avait très peu de personne qui s'y trouvait. Il l'entraîna par la suite vers une petite coline, sur celle-ci se trouvait un banc, seul au monde, entouré de la mer, sa seule amie. Ils prirent place sur le banc et regardèrent le soleil se coucher, le ciel changeait de couleur au son de la musique que fesait les vagues en se fracassant contre les rochés au bas de la falaise. Sasuke se sentait beaucoup plus paisible, se magnifique spectacle le calmait, il jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de son ami, celui-ci était hypnotisé par se spectacle, malgré que se n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait. Le brun décida de prendre une chance, il glissa doucement sa main dans celle du jeune homme, celui-ci fut surpris pendant quelque seconde, mais serra cette main. Leur visage se rapprochait, c'était comme s'ils étaient deux aimants qui voulait se coller. Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto, cette soirée allait être inoubliable pour Sasuke et Naruto.


End file.
